In Datacenter power supply application area, high power density and high efficiency are two key technology driven facts. To achieve high power density and high efficiency, a synchronous rectification module is used, especially for low-voltage and large-current applications. Generally, the synchronous rectification module comprises a transformer, a synchronous rectification unit and a filtering unit. After the electric energy from the transformer is rectified by the synchronous rectification unit, the electric energy is transmitted to the filtering unit and filtered by the filtering unit.
However, the conventional synchronous rectification module still has some drawback. Firstly, the heat from the synchronous rectification unit is concentrated and the heat dissipating efficiency is low. Secondly, the power loss is high. For solving the first drawback, a heat sink is attached on the synchronous rectification unit. As known, it is difficult to install the heat sink. For solving the second drawback, a large-area copper bus bar is used to connect the transformer with the synchronous rectification unit in order to reduce the AC impedance and the influence of the proximity effect. However, these two approaches cannot effectively increase the space utilization, the power density and the efficiency of the synchronous rectification module.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved synchronous rectification module in order to solve the drawbacks of the conventional technologies.